


The Cortège, a lost poem from Sam to Dean

by servilesammy



Series: the lost poems of Sam and Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Love Letters, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servilesammy/pseuds/servilesammy
Summary: A poem from Sam to Dean shortly after going back on the road together."SometimesI cannot tell if I amswimming or drowning,if my blood isfluid or congealedwithin the confines of my veins..."





	The Cortège, a lost poem from Sam to Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at servilesammy

The Cortège

Sometimes  
I cannot tell if I am  
swimming or drowning,  
if my blood is  
fluid or congealed  
within the confines of my veins.

And sometimes,  
the natural percussion  
of my leaden heart  
feel like the stamping of feet  
in a funeral procession—  
all neatly tucked behind my sternum,  
caged between my ribs.

And you—  
you’ve been so lonely,  
all these years.  
But with those thick,  
practiced fingers,  
you’ve plucked the life  
from my eyes, the heat  
from my chest.

It’s a glorious thing you’ve done,  
did you know?  
When you came back for me,  
you set a fire in my hearth,  
my heart—  
tangible and jumping,  
with a renewed sense of life.


End file.
